ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bluestar
Hi Brighty I'm the founder, Bloodstar18, it's nice to meet you :) I just wanted to stop by and say welcome, and thank you for adding all of the proper categories to your story, so, welcome and thanks :D I would get on chat to talk to you better, but I am currently busy (I really shouldn't even be on now as it is x3), and that is not possible. So, bai I guess :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 20:42, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Call me Bloody, please :) I made you a temp one. [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 20:53, March 17, 2013 (UTC) I'll make you a cool want tomorrow :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 23:03, March 17, 2013 (UTC) No probelm. What do you want your siggie to look like and say? [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 20:44, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Alright. Is there any color or border that you want? [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 21:48, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Sure, one sec [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 21:51, March 18, 2013 (UTC) It's done [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 22:01, March 18, 2013 (UTC) YESH! BOW, BOW DOWN TO YOUR MASTER! xD Lol, anyway, what's up? [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 22:03, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Awww, I'm sorry D: So are you really watching Up? [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 22:10, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh lol. What's that? (The moive I mean) [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 22:18, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh x3 I did your opioin (spelt that wrong xD) [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 22:20, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. It's hailing and there are tornado warnings, so I'm gonna go. [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 22:26, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it was just really scary xD Where do you live? [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 23:03, March 19, 2013 (UTC) You can tell me the country and state/providence. Heck, I'll tell you my address, it doesn't bother me >:D xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 23:11, March 19, 2013 (UTC) It's cool :) The only other user on here from Canada (to my knowlege) is Bird-person xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 20:11, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Lololol, Bird does invoke a sense of fear xD JK BIRD!!! xDDD [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 20:14, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Leo scares you O.O [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 20:19, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Hrmmm.... well, as long as you don't write to many of them, sure I guess :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 22:30, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Haha, I remember you. :D And Cheater was a lost project, so I'm glad it went into good hands ;). Hope you stick around on here, it really is a great Wiki that is just starting out. :) Why can't spring come faster!?! 13:56, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Ha, tell me about it. I completely shut out the people I knew for three years for this place because of some... 'issues' D: So if you decide to hang around, we will welcome you with open arms :P Cheater will be welcome here as well :D I am sick with writing fever :P 17:57, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Since you didn't adopt it here, I would say no. So feel free to not mention me. :) *hugs back* I am sick with writing fever :P 13:41, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Why? Our welcome message is just fine o.o [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 13:06, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh! xD It's a MediaWiki page I think... [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 14:37, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Try searching MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user Wut? O.O [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 01:05, April 7, 2013 (UTC)